Son Of The Chosen
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister? Rexan: 3 -17. Luke/Leia: 14.
1. Prologue

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_****Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Rexan screamed as Palpatine grabbed him and held him tightly under one arm, behind him he heard Padme pull herself to her feet; he had thrown her away from her son, now she flung herself at him.

"Don't you take my son!"

Palpatine snorted, lightning streamed from his fingers; she screamed as it struck, crumpling to the ground. Turning swiftly, Palpatine strode from her apartment; the boy screaming for his mother as she lay motionless on the floor.

xxx

Anakin ran into his apartment_

And froze. Padme was sprawled on the floor, still as death.

Running to her, Anakin fell to his knees, "Padme?"

Her eyes fluttering open, she stared at Anakin. "Rexan..." Breathing heavily, Padme began to sob, "he took... Rexan."

Fear flooded him, scrambling to his feet, Anakin gently lifted Padme and helped her stand. "Find Master Windu, tell him what happened."

he didn't wait for her answer, he turned and ran; his heart pounding with terror for his son.

xxx

Palpatine ran into the small shuttle and dashed to the cockpit, behind him he heard Anakin pursuing him; he had only seconds to take off.

Rexan screamed, sobbing as he thrashed under his arm.

The shuttle rose, lifting off the ground steadily_

the entire ship jolted, jerking downward; bellow, Palpatine saw Anakin, arms outstretched, dragging the ship back to the ground.

x

Anakin reached out, using the Force to pull the ship down.

_"Let me go Anakin," _Palpatine's voice came through his com-link, _"release the ship, or I will kill your son."_

Anakin froze, his head snapping to look at the glass of the cockpit; Palpatine stood holding Rexan against his chest, his lightsaber ignited, held close to the three year old as he screamed. Anakin closed his eyes, he couldn't let Rexan be harmed, Palpatine knew it. His shoulders shaking, Anakin slowly lowered his arms.

The shuttle rose again, Anakin's knees gave out and he threw back his head and screamed.

x

The scream was a primal roar, a scream of pure agony and sorrow.

Master Windu ran into the Space Port, and skidded to a stop, the other Jedi Masters freezing behind him.

Anakin was on his knees, howling as the shuttle disappeared from sight; he felt his pain through the Force like a physical blow, even as his first plaintive wail ended another began, more soul shattering than the last.


	2. Chapter 1

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

_**Far Out In Wild Space.**  
_

"You are ready!" Palpatine smiled at Rexan, He walked around Rexan, taking in his appearance; at seventeen he looked almost exactly like Anakin. "What have I taught you?"

"The Jedi are the enemy!" Rexan's anger rippled through the Force,

"And what must you do?"

Rexan snarled, his eyes flashing with fury. "I must destroy them!"

Smiling Palpatine nodded, "good, good Rexan." He stopped and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "only you can sway your Father from the path of the Jedi. Only you can save him."

Rexan looked away and clenched his fists, "he abandoned me_!"

"At the order of the Jedi," Palpatine smiled, "your memories of your Father are true. He loves you," Raising a hand, Palpatine laid it against Rexan's cheek. "It will be his love for you, that ensures his complete trust in you."

Rexan nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Palpatine stepped back, "you will tell your father that you escaped." he told him, "he will believe that you have been tortured and traumatised, so that is how we must make you appear."

Rexan gasped as Palpatine used the Force to push him to the floor and hold him there and a whip appeared in his hand; the pain was excruciating, but Rexan knew better than to cry out. Over the years, he had subjected to many forms of 'torture'; they had made him strong, the pain strengthened his anger, gave him focus.

"I am sorry," hands gently helped him to his feet, "I thought it best to get it over with quickly."

Rexan nodded and took a deep breath, "my mother was pregnant when I... left," he shrugged, "should I try to get her child to join us too?"

Palpatine frowned, "if it is possible to sway your mother's child to our cause you must do so. but if you cannot_"

"Then my sibling must be killed," Rexan finished.

xxx

**_Coruscant._**

It was Rexan's seventeenth birthday.

Anakin closed his eyes, for fourteen years he had searched for his son to no avail - he had failed, and with every passing year his failure grew.

Tears slid down his cheeks, after Rexan's abduction he had tried to follow Palpatine; he had never picked up his trail, instead he had spent six months desperately searching for him before he had finally come back to Coruscant.

"Ani," Padme sighed and took his hand, "it wasn't your fault."

Anakin shook his head, "I should have been faster, should have done something."

Padme closed her eyes, "you did what you had to to keep him alive."

They knew that much at least, through their bond, Anakin knew that Rexan was still alive; because of the distance between them however, he was unable to tell anything else.

Leia moved to stand between her parents, "we can't give up on him." She smiled at her father, "do you really thing he won't try to escape?"

"we'll find him Dad," Luke stepped up beside him and leaned against Anakin's side. "Or he'll find us."

Anakin and Padme looked at each other, taking a deep breath, Anakin drew his children close to him. Padme put her arms around him and they stood together on the balcony, silently staring out at the city around them.

xxx

"You must go now, my friend."

Rexan stood at the bottom of the ramp, "what will you do?" He asked, frowning. "Will you be staying here, or will you move again?" They had spent half his life, flying from planet to planet to escape the Jedi who had been sent to kill Palpatine.

Palpatine shrugged, "I will stay here for now."

"What if the Jedi track the ship back to here?" Rexan shook his head, "you should go somewhere else_"

Palpatine smiled and nodded, "you are right of cause."

"I will not fail you."

Smiling, Palpatine stepped away from the ship. "Go now, fulfill your destiny and save your father."


	3. Chapter 2

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

**_Coruscant._**

Rexan sat back in the pilot's seat of the one man fighter that Palpatine had acquired a few months ago, and let the ship spiral out of control; he wasn't really in trouble, but if he was going to make his 'escape' story believable, he had to act like he had never flown a ship before.

As the ground rushed up to meet him, he braced himself - this was going to hurt.

It hurt.

The force of the ship impacting on the landing strip slammed his head against the glass of the cockpit, the ship crumpled in on itself, Rexan felt one of his ribs snap, felt the flare pf pain up his left side, blood dripped down his face from a gash across his forehead.

Gasping, Rexan groaned. "Ow," taking a deep breath, he used the Force to push the cockpit open.

x

Rex ran towards the ship, the cockpit opened and pilot staggered out, coughing, hunched over, reeling from the ship as smoke began to plume from the wreck_!

Launching himself forward, Rex grabbed the pilot, dragging them both to the ground as the ship exploded.

The pilot struggled beneath him, cursing and screaming.

Rex sighed and stood, he pulled the injured pilot to his feet and froze.

He was just a kid, but it wasn't that that made him pause; it was his shocking resemblance to Anakin, his face was thinner and slightly gaunt, his hair shorter, resting around his ears - but he looked almost identical.

he was about sixteen or seventeen years old_

Rex felt his jaw drop, "Rexan?"

The kid jerked out of his grasp, backing away fast. "Stay away from me!"

Rex raised his hands, "It's ok_"

Shaking his head, the kid - who Rex was almost a hundred percent sure was Rexan - continued to stagger back, "Leave me alone!" He turned and ran, limping heavily on a leg that was saturated with blood.

xxx

Anakin and Padme stared at Rex in shock, licking his lips Anakin took a deep breath."You're sure?"

Rex nodded, "he looked almost exactly like you."

Padme's eyes were wide; her son had returned. "Where is he?"

"He ran away," Rex shook his head, "I don't know where he is now."

Anakin closed his eyes, he'd thought he'd imagined the growing sense that Rexan was near, now though; he could feel his son's emotions - fear, anger, confusion - he felt them like they were his own. "He's angry and afraid. As soon as I get a chance to talk to him, he'll be fine."

he hoped he would be anyway, who knew what lies Palpatine had told him. "Rex, I need you to go to the Council and tell them that Rexan is back."

"What are you going to do?"

Looking at Padme, Anakin smiled. "I'm going to find our son."

x

Rexan breathed heavily and stumbled to a stop, he gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through the pain; his back throbbed, his left side was on fire from his broken rib, his head ached and he's had to pull a chunk of metal from the ship out of his leg.

Leaning against the wall of a building, he closed his eyes; now he just had to wait, his Father would come for him - the clone had recognised him - which meant his father would have been told of his return.

he felt his Father's emotions through their bond - joy, love, shock and worry and concern - Palpatine had been right, his father did love him_

Just not enough to fight for him, he'd let the Jedi force him to abandon him. It wasn't his fault though, the Jedi were the real enemy, his father was just... Misguided, in time, he would understand, in time he would accept the truth.

He felt his Father drawing near, part of him leaped with joy - another part, a bigger part, was angry at his father. _No, I mustn't blame him, _Rexan shook his head, he had to remember what Palpatine had told him; his father was their friend, he had just been lied and manipulated down the wrong path.

As he heard the footsteps growing closer, Rexan stepped out from the shadows.

Anakin stared at him, he looked so much like him. His eyes wide, Anakin smiled, "Rexan..." what was he supposed to say? How could he explain?

Rexan smiled, a small, tentative smile. "Hi dad."


	4. Chapter 3

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

Anakin stared at Rexan, swallowing he strode forward and pulled him into his arms Rexan instantly went stiff, pulling back, Anakin frowned. "Rexan? Are you alright?"

He looked at his son, taking in his injured state, his rigid stance; swallowing, Anakin stepped around behind Rexan and lifted his shirt_

Anger flashed through him, "I'm sorry Rexan."

Shaking his head, Rexan took a deep breath. "I'm used to it," he said quietly as he looked away from his father.

This was where it got difficult, he had to make this believable. He let his voice tremble, "I managed to escape, I didn't know if I would make it here though..." Rexan swayed alarmingly, staggering as his legs collapsed beneath him_

Anakin leaped forward, catching his son before he hit the ground. "It's ok Rexan," lowering him to the ground, Anakin took in Rexan's injusries. "I'll get a healer to come help_"

"A Jedi healer?" Rexan shook his head when Anakin nodded, "no." He was not letting a Jedi 'heal' him.

Anakin frowned, "you're hurt Rexxan, you need help."

"The heal you me," Rexan stared up at his father, "you always used to heal me when I was a kid."

Anakin closed his eyes, "this is more than a grazed knee Rexan." He shook his head, "Master Vokara_"

"I don't trust her," Rexan snapped desperately, "I only know I can trust you."

Looking at Rexan, at the fear in his eyes, Anakin sighed. "Alright, I'll do what I can."

xxx

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Master Windu and Yoda all stared at Rex in shock. Ahsoka swallowed, "he's really back?"

Rex nodded, "He's back..." he sighed softly, "but I don't know if Anakin's going to be able to reach him." Rexan had been angry, he had been terrified.

Master Windu frowned, "what do you mean?"

"He was... scared and angry when he ran away from me," Rex shook his head, "he's definitely not ok."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, this should have been a happy moment for Anakin.

"Speak with Anakin and his son, we must." Yoda said, "if an ally to Palpatine, Rexan is not, help us find him, he can."

xxx

Rexan smiled tightly as he stood, "thank you." His father had done a good job, his back and leg were nearly fully healed, the gash on his head was completely gone and his ribs only ached a little.

Anakin smiled at him and shook his head, "come on, I'll take you home." He put an arm around rexan's shoulders and led him toward his air-speeder, "your mother is very happy that you're back. And Luke and Leia can't wait to meet you."

"Luke and Leia?"

Anakin smiled, "your brother and sister."

Rexan stopped, jerking away from Anakin. "You had another kid after you abandoned me?"

Anakin blinked and stepped back, shocked at Rexan's anger. He shook his head, "Rexan, I never abandoned you." How could he even think it was true, "Palpatine abducted you, when I tried to stop him, he threatened to kill you."

Rexan frowned, "that's not what he said."

"He lied," Anakin shook his head, "I would never have left you."

Rexan frowned and shrugged, "you still had another kid_"

"Luke and Leia are twins," Anakin told Rexan, "your mother and I couldn't bear to have any other children after you were taken."

xxx

"What do you think he'll be like?"

Padme looked at Luke, "I don't know." Anakin had told them he had found Rexan, and that he was on his way home with him. "He's probably going to be very confused," having been raised by Palpatine, padme wasn't sure she wanted to know what her son had been told about them.

Leia smiled, "I can't wait to meet him." Her brother; all their lives they had been told about him, but neither her mother or her father could talk about him for very long, his abduction had devestated them.

Padme heard Anakin enter, looking up she gasped in shock; Rexan and Anakin looked so alike - the same wavy blonde hair, the same grey eyes, he was only slightly shorter than his father and a little pale, but he looked almost exactly the same.

Rexan swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes met hers and he smiled nervously, "mom."

"Oh Rexan," it was so difficult to stop herself from runninf forward and throwing her arms around him, taking a deep breath she walked to him. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "it's so wonderful to have you home."

Anakin stepped up behind Luke and Leia, "Rexan, this is your brother Luke..."

Luke stepped forward, smiling he held out a hand, "hi, it's nice to meet you."

Rexan hesitated , he didn't know how to feel about this. Forcing himself to smile, he shook his Luke's hand.

"And this is your sister, Leia..."

When Rexan started to put out his hand for a handshake, Leia raised her arms_

Rexan stepped back and raised his hands to stop her, "what are you doing?"

Leia lowered her arms, "I thought we were going for a hug."

"No..." Rexan looked at her with a slightly disturbed frown.

Biting her lip, Leia held out her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Rexan shook his head, "I'm just... Not used to hugs," he raised hand to cover his mouth his mouth as he yawned.

"I set up your room while Anakin went to find you." Padme smiled, "why don't you come with me and you can get some sleep."

xxx

As his mother left, Rexan slowly lay down on the bed. He felt... Confused, both his parents seemed to believe that he had been 'taken', yet Palpatine had told him that they had abandoned him.

Shaking his head, Rexan sighed, he had been so sure before he had arrived, so confident that he knew the truth. Now he didn't know what to believe.


	5. Chapter 4

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

_"Don't you take my son!" _

_His mother's voice screamed in desperation, blue light flashed and he heard her agonised scream._

_"Mama!" His own voice cried in panic, only it was a young child's voice, "Mama... No...!"_

Rexan woke with a start, breathing hard he slowly sat up; the dream had felt real, his mother's pain and her desperate plea for him not to be taken sincere.

Rexan shook his head, no, "The Jedi made my father abandon me." He whispered, "I was not taken." His dream was just that, a dream.

Wasn't it?

He had never felt more confused in his life, Palpatine said his father had abandoned him, his father had told him he had been 'abducted', that Palpatine had threatened to kill him; it had felt like the truth, he hadn't sensed a lie in his father's words.

"The Jedi are the enemy," Rexan told himself, shaking away the niggling doubt. "I must destroy them, I must save my father."

xxx

Obi-wan smiled as he hugged Anakin, "you must be happy." He finally had Rexan back, "after so long..."

Anakin smiled at Obi-wan, "Padme and I are both delighted." He shook his head, "I don't know what he made of Luke and Leia."

"Did something happen?"

Chuckling, Anakin grinned. "well, Luke and Rexan were fine, but with Leia..." Anakin chuckled again, "Rexan went for a handshake, and Leia went for a hug."

x

Rexan moved closer to his bedroom door, listening to his father's converstaion.

"how did Rexan react?"

"He pulled away and Looked a little disturbed," his father laughed softly, "I don't think I have ever seen Leia apologise so fast in my life."

Rexan continued to frown, the stranger's voice, seemed... Familiar somehow, like he had heard it before.

"Obi-wan, I know the Council wants to talk to him."

Rexan froze at the name, gasping as the memory came to him.

_"Uncle Obi!" __he ran forward, leaping into Obi-wan's arms, "i missed you!" he cried, "you and Dad were away so long!"_

_Obi-wan laughed, "I missed you too Rexan."_

_"No," Rexan shook his head, "just Rex, then me and Uncle Rex will really have the same name!"_

_As his father came in, he let out a wild shriek, "Dad!" He barely waited until Obi-wan pout him down, dashing to his father he grinned, "did you have to save Uncle Obi again?"_

Rexan blinked, and took a deep breath, what was he supposed to make from that?

"The Council asked me to come and talk to you," Rexan heard Obi-wan sigh, "they also want me to bring Rexan back with me."

x

Anakin shook his head, "it's too soon."

"We just want to talk to him Anakin," Obi-wan shook his head, "we're not going to hurt him."

Anakin nodded, "I know that, but he doesn't."

"It's been a week Anakin," Obi-wan folded his arms, "we need to know if Rexan knows anything about Palpatine."

Anakin closed his eyes, his son had been back almost a full week, he was quiet and serious most of the time, but he had started to relax a little the last couple of days. "I don't want to push him too soon."

x

"Anakin, when the Council talks to him, they want to talk to him alone."

rexan went still, the jedi Council wanted to talk to him without his father present? It was a perfect opportunity to find out the truth, the reason whay they had forced his father to give him up; but how_?

Rexan smiled, he knew exactly how to get his father to agree.

x

Anakin shook his head, "no_"

"It's ok dad, I'll go."

Rexan walked into the room, he looked at Obi-wan and cocked his head. "I think I might be a little too old to call you 'Uncle Obi'."

Obi-wan smiled, "you remember me?"

"Not much," Rexan looked down and shurgged, "I don't remember much of anything really." Most of what he did remember was about his father.

Anakin smiled at Rexan, "you're sure you want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to," he told Rexan, "or I could come_"

"I'll be fine," Rexan shrugged and smiled tighly, "I think I can survive without you for a little while."

Obi-wan nodded, "ok, if you're sure...?"

"I'm sure." Rexan looked at Obi-wan and shrugged, "when are we going?"

x

As they walked from the apartment he looked back up at Obi-wan. 'Does dad still have to save you?"

Obi-wan laughed, smiling he nodded, "occasionally."

Rexan forced himself to smile, "you haven't learned to save yourself yet?"

Obi-wan grinned, "well if I saved myself all the time, your father wouldn't have anything to do."

xx

Rexan followed Obi-wan into the Council Chamber, Master Windu and Master Yoda had been talking, but stopped and looked at them as they entered.

Taking a deep breath, Rexan used the Force to shut and lock the door, ignoring the confused reactions of the Jedi Masters.

Obi-wan frowned, "Rexan, what are you doing?"

Scowling Rexan used the Force to pull Obi-wan's lightsaber from his belt, he caught it in his hand. "I want to know the truth," he snarled. "I want to know whay you made my father abandon me!"


	6. Chapter 5

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

Obi-wan stared at Rexan in horror, "what are you talking about?" Surely he didn't believe the lies Palpatine had told him?

Rexan glared at them, "you forced my father to abandon me," his voice was an angry growl, "I want to know why!"

"Palpatine has lied to you_"

Master Windu went flying as Rexan let out a furious cry, "You don't get to say his name! You don't even get to think it, you tried to kill him!"

Obi-wan took a step toward Anakin's son, "Rexan_"

"Stay back!" Breathing hard, Rexan ignited Obi-wan's lightsaber, "I want you to tell me the truth!"

Obi-wan nodded, "alright." He raised his hands placatingly, "just calm down, we can sit and talk_"

"We can talk fine like this," Rexan's breath shook with anger, "now tell me why you made my father abandon me!"

"We didn't," Obi-wan shook his head, "we accepted his marriage to your mother and his relationship with you."

"No!" Rexan snarled, "stop lying! You made him abandon me!"

xxx

Anakin froze as the feeling of rage flowed into him, Rexan was furious.

"Dad?" Luke frowned at him, "what's wrong?"

"Rexan..." Something had him so angry, this was not good. Standing he bit his lip, "I'm going to see what's going on." He looked at Padme, "stay here_"

"No," Leia shook her head, "he's family. We're coming."

Luke and Padme nodded, sighing Anakin closed his eyes, "ok. We'll go," he only hoped he wasn't too late.

xxx

If that were true, than why would we allow him to stay married to your mother?" Obi-wan asked, "why would we allow him to be part of Luke and Leia's life?" He shook his head, "Rexan, think... it doesn't make any sense."

Yoda and Master Windu had moved back, giving Obi-wan and Rexan room. Rexan shook his head, "you're trying to confuse me!"

"I'm trying to make you think!" Obi-wan closed his eyes, "you remember your father? How much he loves you, yes?"  
Rexan frowned and nodded, "then knowing that, do you really think he would stay in the Jedi Order if we had tried to make him 'abandon' you?"

None of it made sense, nothing he knew seemed to add up; he had been told that the Jedi were evil, that they had forced his father to give him up - and yet, his father trusted them, said he had been kidnapped. His chest heaving as he fought to breathe, he shook his head, "I want to know the truth!"

"Then all you had to do was ask," Anakin's voice made Rexan jump, he spun around and blinked, he hadn't heard his father enter the chamber. Anakin walked forward, "you want the truth Rexan, but it's not what you think it is."

Rexan swallowed, "I want to know."

Anakin held out his hand, "then I'll show you."

His hand trembled at he reached out for his father's, as soon as their hands touched the memories swamped his mind; he swa his father discovering Palpatine as a Sith Lord, saw him tell Master Windu and go to the Council Chamber, then he felt his father's fear as he ran to save him and his mother, he saw his mother lying on the floor, heard her tell his father that Palpatine had taken him, then he saw his father pulling the shuttle back to the ground, heard Palpatine tell his father to stop or he would kill him_

Rexan jerked away, sobbing. No, it couldn't be true - but it was, his life was a lie, what he had been going to do. Rexan felt sahme and horror surge through him, replacing the anger. Sobbing he crumpled to his knees, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's ok," Anakin knelt, drawing Rexan into his arms. "it's alright Rexan,' he held his son close, felt him shaking as he cried.

"I'm sorry," Rexan choked, still sobbing, "I'm so sorry."

Anakin gently pushed him back, "it's not your fault Rexan." he held his son's face his his hands, "it's not your fault." Leaning close, Anakin closed his eyes, "it's all his." palpatine was the only one to blame for this, his son had been used, lied to and manipulated for so long - but that was over now, now, he would make Palpatine pay.

_it's short, but I didn't want to have too much happening at once; next up, Palpatine finds out Rexan has 'betrayed' him and we will see his 'plan B'._


	7. Chapter 6

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

Rexan sat beside his father on a seat in the Council Chamber, Padem sat on his other side, Obi-wan, Master Yoda Luke and Leia sat across from him.

Hugging himself, Rexan took a deep breath, trying to control his shaky half-sobs.

Anakin gently put an arm around his son's shoulders, "are you ok?"

Sniffing Rexan shook his head, "I feel really, really stupid."

"You didn't know the truth," Padme laid a hand on his shoulder, "you reacted to what you had been taught."

"Blame yourself, you should not," Yoda told him.

Rexan stared at him, shocked, "I was going to kill all of you." He said, "I was going to turn my father to the darkside, how can you defend me?" He looked at his father, "how can you even _look _at me right now?"

Anakin smiled, "you said you were 'going to' do all of that." Cocking his head, Anakin shrugged, "is that still what you're planning on doing?"

"No!" Rexan looked at his father in horror, "I would never_!"

"That is how we can defend you," Anakin smiled, "you've done nothing wrong."

Rexan snorted, "you mean other than attacking a Jedi master?" Master Windu had gone to the Temple of Healing, as a result of his anger.

"You made a mistake," Leia's voice was shy as she spoke, "everyone makes them." She smiled at Rexan, "its what we learn form our mistakes that's important."

"Listen to your sister, you should."

Looking at Yoda, Rexan sighed, "I don't know where Palpatine is." he knew that was what they had wanted to talk to him about, "he made me think I talked him into leaving after I did."

Anakin closed his eyes, "if we could find a way to darw him out into the open..." But they had no way of doing that, no way to contact him_ Rexan swallowed and looked down, biting his lip. Anakin folded his arms, "Rexan?"

"Once I had..." Rexan broke off and took a deep breath, "once my mission was completed, I was supposed to contact him."

Padme frowned, "how does that help draw him out?"

"It wouldn't," Rexan shrugged, "but if I contacted him and told him that I hadn't done it, that I had joined you instead..."

"It would make him angry," Anakin whispered, "maybe angry enough to come after us himself."

Yoda nodded, "possible this is." he looked at Rexan, "willing to do this, you are?"

Nodding Rexan licked his lips, "yes."

xxx

Palpatine froze as he felt Rexan's mind conect with his, "Rexan? have you completed you mission so soon?"

_"No." _

Palpatine froze, "what do you mean, no?" _  
_

_"I mean, I haven't destroyed the Jedi Council or swayed my father to the darkside." _Rexan's voice was calm, _"and I'm not going to?"_

Growling, Palpatine sighed, "you have allowed the Jedi to lie to you_"

_"No, my father showed me the truth." _Rexan said quietly, _"you kidnapped me and used me for you own revenge, but you've failed, I will never betray my father."_

Palpatine laughed, surely Rexan didn't think that he could ruin his plan so easily. "You're don't actually think you can stop me do you?"

_"You needed me to target the Jedi,' _Rexan said, sounding less confiden_t._

"Do you really think I don't have a plan B?" Palpatine asked, "and if that fails, a plan C?" Shaking his head, Palpatine grinned evily, "I have had fourteen years to plan for every possible outcome, I have made many new friends who have no alligance to the republic or the Jedi. All I have to do is put out a call to them," Palpatine snarled, "and I will have an army to create a new war that will bring the Galaxy to it's knees!"

_Another shortish chapter, but hopefully ok? Next chapter will be longer - I really, really hope - So, was it ok? What did you think?_


	8. Chapter 7

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.**_

His eyes flying open, Rexan stared at his father - he new he had heard the conversation, his heart hammering, Rexan shook his head desperately. "Please tell me I didn't just push him into creating another war."

Anakin shook his head, gently pulling Rexan into a hug, "no. He was always going to do it," it was the only way he could destroy the Jedi - have Rexan kill the Council and turn him to the darkside would have crippled the Jedi Order and the Republic, it wouldn't have destroyed it. "He just revealed his plan, and that was his mistake."

"Prepare for war this time, we can."

xxx

"Rexan has betrayed us."

Mara looked up at her Master in shock, she had never met Rexan - Palpatine had said it was too dangerous - but she knew about him, "he failed his mission?"

Palpatine nodded, "he has joined the Jedi." He looked at Mara and smiled, "you must go to Coruscant_"

"To kill him?" Mara asked, her eyes gleaming with hate.

Shaking is head, Palpatine sighed. "No, I need someone to be my eyes and ears." He looked at Mara intently, "i need you to keep an eye on the Jedi and report back to me."

Mara frowned, shaking her head, "How?"

"To gain the trust of the Jedi, you will need to get close to the youngest of Anakin Skywalker's sons." Palpatine smiled, "gain his trust and you will be able to walk amongst the Jedi unsuspected."

"I understand."

"How you go about gaining his trust is entirely up to you," Palpatine told her, "but you leave now."

Mara nodded, "of cause, Master."

xxx

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Anakin looked at Rexan, "what do you mean?"

Rexan looked up from his bed, his father had taken him and is mother and Luke and Leia home. "I attacked a member of the Jedi Council, intended to kill the entire Council." He looked down, unable to look at his father, "shouldn't I be punished or something?"

Anakin sat beside his son, "do you want to be punished?"

"I don't know," Rexan groaned, "I feel so stupid, and angry and guilty_"

"Good," Anakin smiled at Rexan's shocked expression, "that shows that you're nothing like Palpatine, that you're good." Hugging Rexan close, Anakin grinned, "and as for what's going to happen to you..."

he stood and walked to the bedroom door, "you're going to be a Jedi."

x

"Is he ok?" Obi-wan asked, looking towards Rexan's bedroom.

Anakin shrugged, "he's got a lot to work through." Rexan didn't trust himself anymore, "he's upset and mad at himself."

"At least he knows the truth now."

Anakin nodded, "I talked to Master Yoda before we left." He had waited until he had been alone with the ancient Jedi, "he agreed to allow Rexan to be trained as a Jedi."

Obi-wan smiled, "that's wonderful."

"yes, it is." Anakin looked at his former Master and friend, "except I cannot train him, I'm training Luke_"

"You want me to take him as my Padawan," Obi-wan said in understanding.

Anakin nodded, "he'll be more trusting with someone he is familiar with."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Obi-wan folded his arms, "or is this going to be one of your surprises you're just going to spring on him?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I talked to him." His son had been shocked, then delighted. "He's very excited."

"Then I would be happy to help train him," he knew Anakin wouldn't be able to resist assisting in Rexan's training.

Anakin smiled, "I think he's going to be ok." He had been so worried, but now Rexan knew the truth, his son could begin to heal.

x

Rexan couldn't believe it, he was going to be a Jedi!

He had been so sure that he had lost any chance of becoming a Jedi like his father, but somehow his father had made it possible. He would be a Jedi, he would be the best Jedi that he could be; and he would never allow himself to be used by Palpatine - or any of his father's enemies - again.

This was his life, and he was going to start living it.


	9. Chapter 8

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT.**_

Leia jumped, startled, as Rexan dropped on the couch beside her.

"I have a problem," he said, smiling at her.

"ok." Leia frowned, puzzled, and wondering why he would come to her with a problem. "What's the problem?"

"Well," Rexan shrugged and casually leaned back on the couch, "I have these two younger siblings who I think are great, but I have no idea how to get to know them or if they even like me at all."

Leia laughed, "you think we're great?"

Rexan nodded and sighed, "I just wish I knew you." He'd been 'away' their whole lives, he felt like he was a stranger masquerading as family.

Shaking her head, Leia reached out and took his hand. "That's not your fault," she smiled at her eldest brother, "and Luke and me already like you."

Rexan froze, then he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I always wanted a sister."

"Now you're just making fun of me!" Leia accused, frowning at his serious expression.

Rexan shook his head, "no. When Mom was still pregnant with you and Luke, I told her that I wanted her to have a little sister for me." grinning, he chuckled softly, "back then I honestly thought that you got to choose if you had a boy or a girl when you had a baby." he looked at Leia, "and I wanted Mom to have a girl."

Leia stared at Rexan, shocked, then she grinned. "What did Mom say?"

"That I'd have to wait and see," Rexan fell silent, he hadn't been there when they were born, sniffing he shook his head and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

x

Padme froze as she heard Leia and Rexan talking, peering out of her and Anakin's bedroom she gasped, "Anakin, get over here."

"What?" Anakin sat up in their bed, "Why? I thought you were coming back to bed?"

Padme rolled her eyes at him, "Leia and Rexan are talking."

Anakin stood quickly, "what are they talking about?"

"I don't know," Padme said looking back at Anakin. "But they're smiling, and laughing." Anakin moved to stand beside her, his eyes grew misty as he watched his son talking avidly with his sister.

x

"... Sure you have," Rexan rolled his eyes, "you just don't want to tell me."

Leia folded her arms, "and what are you going to do if I don't tell you?" She asked, grinning, "I'm too stubborn for you to use any 'mind tricks'."

Rexan shrugged, "if you tell me, then I'll tell you."

Leia froze, then shook her head, "you're bluffing." he had to be, there was no conceivable way... Was there? Sighing she shrugged, "ok, his name was Arven." She told him, "he was about two years older than me. Tall, black hair, deep golden-brown eyes..."

"What happened?' Rexan asked, smiling.

Leia shook her head, "nu-uh, you first." She folded her arms, "tell me who she was?" If there was a 'she' to begin with.

Rexan shook his head, "I don't know. I only saw her the one time," it had been two years ago, he had been fifteen, Palpatine had been getting their ship ready so that they could leave - and he had seen her, only at a distance; but she had been beautiful. Rexan shook his head, "I never even got a chance to meet her, we were leaving and she was too far away to call over."

"What did she look like?" Leia asked, her eyes wide.

"She had black hair, pale white skin..." She hadn't looked any older than him at the time, Rexan closed his eyes, "... She was laughing, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard." He snorted and shook his head, "I haven't stopped thinking about her in two years and I don't even know her name."

"It sounds like you love her," Leia said quietly.

Rexan looked at her and shrugged, "maybe I do." Chuckling he smiled and shook his head, "alright then, your turn." He looked at Leia and shrugged, "what happened with you and Arven?"

"I really thought he liked me," Leia said quietly, "he was nice and kind and funny." Snorting she scowled, "it turned out that his parents had put aside enough money for him to live off, but he wasn't going to get it until he married." Leia told Rexan, "I heard him talking to his father, saying how he had found 'the perfect girl' and how I was 'just what he was looking for'. Then he said that 'once _we_ were married, he expected to get _his_ money'."

Rexan choked, "you're joking!"

"No," Leia sniffed angrily, "I walked right in front of him and told him that I'd sooner marry a rancor than even think about marrying him."

Rexan frowned, "wouldn't you want _him_ to marry the rancor_?"_

Leia burst out laughing, "I didn't think of that."

Rexan grinned, "it'd be no more than he deserves." He cocked his head, "actually, it'd be better than he deserves."

Leia continued to laugh, "you're funny." Reaching out, she gave him a hug_ And quickly pulled away, "sorry, I forgot, you don't like hugs."

Rexan smiled and put an arm around her, hugging her gently, "I said I wasn't _used_ to hugs." He told her with a smile, "I never said I didn't _like_ them."

x

Padme sniffed and clung to Anakin as she watched Rexan hug Leia, "I can't believe it." A week ago, he would never have acted like this, but now, now...

Anakin smiled, taking a deep breath, he slowly drew Padme away from the door. "Come on," Rexan and Leia didn't need to know they had been spied on.

"But_"

"No," Anakin leaned close and kissed Padme, "leave them to talk." He told her, "he needs this, without us interfering."

Padme groaned and leaned into his chest, "he's really going to be ok isn't he?"

Anakin nodded, "i think so." He hoped so, "at least he has a chance now." For now, that was the best they could hope for. Smiling, Anakin gently led Padme back bed, "where were we?"

Laughing softly, Padme rested her hands on Anakin's chest and kissed him, "I love you." It was the one thing they had had to get them through the tragedy, their love, their children's love, had saved them from being ripped apart.

It had given Rexan a family to come back to.

Anakin pulled her into his arms, "I love you too Padme," he closed his eyes and breathed deeply; it didn't matter what came next, their family was safe and whole once more; and he would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

_Just a nice, happy chapter. I thought we needed it, after all, it can't all be doom and gloom - even in the most serious stories, there has to be funny and happy moments. __So, I thought a Leia/Rexan bonding moment was in order; I did want to have Rexan bonding with both Luke and Leia, but it didn't work when I tried to write it - this way seemed to flow easier and more smoothly._

_Also wanted a little Anakin/Padme moment - let me know how you'd feel about another 'baby' Skywalker?  
_

_The next chapter will be Luke meeting Mara - you'll never guess how, serious just try to guess, you will never get it right! - also, Obi-wan and Rexan begin training._


	10. Chapter 9

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER NINE.**_

_"Don't you come near me!" Rexan screamed, his tiny body trembling with fear, "you're evil, you took me from my Dada!"_  
_ Lightning shot out at him, knocking him to the ground as he screamed in pain, then it was gone.  
_

_A hand gripped his throat, lifting him to his feet, "you will do a_ I _say." Palpatine glared at him, "your father betrayed me and abandoned you_"_

_"No he didn't you stole_" Rexan choked, gasping as the hand tightened around his throat, he was lifted off the ground wit ease and thrown hard across cave floor...  
_

Rexan gasped surging upright as he woke, he shook with fear at the memory of his dream - which was a memory itself. His breath came in shaking half sobs as he gaped in horror; in the memory he had been six or seven, he had known the truth, how could he have forgotten?

Standing, Rexan swallowed, still shaking uncontrollably - he remembered everything now, Palpatine had hurt him, beaten him, shocked him with Force Lightning time and time again.

Walking out of his room, Rexan strode down the small flight of stairs to the living area_

His father, and his mother were talking, they looked up as he entered, his father was already on his feet, walking towards him.

"Rexan, are you ok?"

Swallowing, Rexan shook his head and, closing the distance between him and his father, threw his arms around him and buried his face into his chest, his shoulders heaving with sobs at the horror he had relived.

"You're shaking..." Anakin held Rexan close, his heart clenching at the fear he felt tearing through his son. "Rexan, what's wrong?" Rexan shook his head again and held him tighter.

Padme's face was creased with concern as she walked to the pair, laying a hand on his shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Rexan?"

"He hurt me..." Sobbing, Rexan could barely raise his voice above a whisper, "I knew the truth and he hurt me whenever I told him he'd kidnapped me..." His breath shook as he put an arm around his mother and clung to his parents, "how could I have forgotten how much he hurt me...? How could I have forgotten the truth?"

xxx

He was flying to the Jedi Temple when he hear it.

A shrill, terrified scream. Luke slowed his air-speeder and used the Force to pinpoint her location_

He saw her, a lone girl no older than himself, running from three men wielding blasters. Swinging the air-speeder around, he dived down towards her and pulling out of the dive between her and the men. "Get in!"

The girl didn't hesitate, leaping into the speeder, she ducked down low, screaming as the men fired at them.

Pushing the thrusters forward, Luke swerved into the traffic, and out of their range. Turning to his passenger, Luke smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I-I th-think so,' sniffing, the girl took deep breaths as she tried to control her sobs, "they tried to kill me..." Staring at Luke, she smiled slightly, "you saved me, and I don't even know your name so I can thank you."

Luke held out a hand and shrugged, "I'm Luke." He said said, smiling at her, "Luke Skywalker."

"Mara Jade," shaking his hand, Mara wiped away her tears, "and thank you Luke," she smiled prettily, "thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome," Luke glanced behind them and frowned, the men had disappeared. "Why were those men after you?"

Mara shook her head, "I don't know, when they came at me I ran." She closed her eyes as tears filled them, "I don't know why they were trying to kill me."

"It's ok," Luke smiled at her gently and took her hand, "you're safe now, Mara, you're safe."

xxx

"You in a terrible situation Rexan, you were being hurt and you did the only thing you could do to make it stop ." Padme stroked her son's face gently, she and Anakin sat on the couch, with Rexan between them. "You did what you had to, to survive."

Rexan sniffed, "but why did I forget?" That was what he really didn't understand, "how could I forget everything he did?"  
It was more than that though, so much more, his chest heaving, Rexan closed his eyes as the words tore from within him as tears slid down his cheeks. "I Believed him! He made me feel safe!"

"I trusted him too," Anakin told his son, "there was a time, before I learned who he was, when I trusted him - believed in him - explicitly." Shrugging at Rexan's shocked look, Anakin sighed. "Everyone was fooled by him, we all thought that he had the galaxy's best interests at heart. And then, I found out the truth."

"What did you do?" Rexan stared at him, "when you knew what he was?"

Anakin took a deep breath, "i went and informed Master Windu. He and four other members of the Council had been going to Palpatine to make him give back the emergency powers he had been given, and when I told Master Windu that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, they went to confront him."

"I was too confused - and at that point, afraid - too help them, so I started to go to the Council Chamber. then I felt your terror through our bond_"

"That was when he took me?" Rexan guessed, at his father's nod, Rexan closed his eyes.

Anakin cupped his son's cheek, forcing him to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong, do you hear me?" Hugging Rexan close, he felt Padme lean against him on the other side, "he's the only one to blame. Not you," no, his son was innocent; his son had done no wrong, he had spent fourteen years with the most evil man in the galaxy and had somehow remained as good and pure as he had been before he had been taken.

xxx


	11. Chapter 10

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER TEN.**_

He blocked Obi-wan's cutting blow with is lightsaber, and pushed him back with a series of incredibly fast strikes of his own. Obi-wan smiled, letting himself be pushed back, then he swpet his lightsaber under Rexan's, forcing the seventeen year old to stop his attack and desperately block the rapid attack.

Recan still couldn't believe he had been allowed to train as a Jedi, after everything he had done_

Obi-wan frowned as Rexan deactivated his lightsaber. "What is it?"

Looking down at the floor, Rexan bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for what happened in the Council Chamber."

"That wasn't your fault, Rexan." Obi-wan retracted his lightsaber and walked closer to him, "you were confused."

Closing his eyes, Rexan shook his head. "I feel so ashamed," he'd allowed Palpatine to trick him, had almost ruined everything. "I was willing to do anything he told me," his breath shook, "I still don't understand how any of you can trust me."

Obi-wan shook his head, "You were lied to and manipulated by Palpatine. But the moment you knew the truth, you put aside everything he told you." Smiling, he placed a hand on Rexan's shoulder. "You don't realise just how incredible you are, do you?" When Rexan blinked in shock, Obi-wan chuckled. "You were with him for _fourteen_ _years_, Rexan, and somehow you managed to resist becoming the same as him."

"But I belived him," Rexan looked down at his feet, "I let myself believe his lies even though I knew the truth."

"What would have happened if you had kept defying him?" Obi-wan asked, "what would he have done?"

Rexan closed his eyes, "he would have hurt me."

"And how old were you, when you truly forgot the real truth?"

Hesiating, Rexan frowned. "I might have been ten," he said softly, "maybe eleven."

Forcing Rexan to look up at him, Obi-wan managed to cover his shock at the realisation, "you lasted at least seven years without giving into what he wanted." Seven years, possibly eight; Rexan had given everything he had to hold onto the truth. "Don't you realise how amasing that is?"

"I didn't tink about it like that," swallowing Rexan closed his eyes, "I just wish I didn't feel so guilty all the time."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Obi-wan smiled at him gently, "instead of thinking about what you were _going to do, _you should focus on what you've _done_."

Rexan snorted, "you mean how I pushed Palpatine into creating a masive army and declaring war?"

"No," Obi-wan put an arm around Rexan's shoulders, "I mean how you've brought your family bak together." Smiling Obi-wan chuckled, "i can't remember the last time I saw either of your parents so happy... And you gave them that, Rexan. You gave them the chance to be happy again."

xxx

Padme stared at Bail in shock, "when did you get here?" She hadn't expected his visit, hadn't even known he was coming.

"We came as soon as we heard," Bail told her with a smile.

Padme raised her eyebrows, "it took you three weeks to get here?"

Rolling his eyes, Bail grinned, "I was busy." he said defensively, "we wanted our visit to be a surprise."

"You certainly succeeded," Padme smiled as she stepped aside and let Bail inside.

"I can't believe he's finally back," Bail smiled and hugged Padme, "you must be so happy."

"We are very happy," Padme nodded, smiling at her friend. "It has been a little hectic the last couple of weeks, but everything's finally settling down." Rexan was finally at ease, he had been uncomforatble at first; but now...

It was almost like he had never left.

"How is he?"

Sitting on the couch, Padme sighed softly. "He blames himself for what happened before Anakin showed him the truth," looking at Bail's confused expression, Padme quickly explained. "Palpatine had told him that Anakin had been forced to 'abandon him', and that the Jedi were to blame. He confronted the Council and demanded to know the truth," he had been so angry. "Before we arrived, Rexan was threatening Obi-wan, master Yoda and Master Windu with Obi-wan's lightsaber. he threw Master Windu when he told Rexan that Palpatine had lied to him."

Bail's eyes widened, "he's not like that now?"

"No," Padme shook her head. "Anakin showed him what really happened, he was very upset, but he's much better now." He was opening up, was finally trying to put his past behind him. "He's going to be ok," he had to be, if he wasn't; it would tear their family apart.


	12. Chapter 11

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**_

"I still don't think Rexan should just get away with betraying us," Mara folded her arms as she looked at the hologram of Palpatine.

_"I need him alive," _he said quietly, _"we may still be able to use him in my plans."_

Sighing Mara rolled her eyes, "can't I just arrange for him to have a little 'accident'?" She asked, "it wouldn't have to kill him."

Palpatine frowned, _"you are right my dear, Rexan must be punished for his treachery." _As she grinned, he shook his head. _"Make sure you use, non-lethal methods Mara, I want him alive."_

"Yes Master," Mara grinned as the hologram faded, maybe Luke's 'party' wouldn't be so dull after all.

xxx

"So, do you remember me, Kid?"

Rexan stared at Rex, remember him? How could he not? But why shouldn't he have some - harmless - fun? Grinning, Rexan nodded, "of cause."

He remembered all the people who had come to his Mother's party to celebrate his 'return'; Master Yoda and Master Wind had stayed after needing to talk to his father, there was Cody and Bail Organa - who were his other 'Uncles', Obi-wan, and Bail's wife Breha and their daughter Tiffara were late.

Rex smiled, "really?"

As if he was going to lie about remembering him, "yeah, you saved me from the crash." He said innocently, then he frowned, "I never thanked you for that, did I?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father trying hard to contain his laughter - he knew what Rexan was doing.

Rex blinked, "you don't remember... Anything else?"

"Should I_" he let his eyes widen, "oh... Did I know you fro before?"

Closing his eyes, Rex took a deep breath. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Rexan let his shoulders droop, shooting a quick glare at his father when he gave a small choked laugh. _Don't ruin this, _he sent silently through their bond.

Rex sighedxxx as he clapped a hand on Rexan's shoulder, "it's ok."

As he turned away, Rexan grinned, "I especially don't remember anything about us running around the Jedi temple playing 'Soldiers' while Dad was in Council meetings."

Rex whirled around as everyone burst out laughing. "You..." Rex stared at him, gaping, as rexan grinned.

"Of cause I remember you, Uncle Rex." Chuckling, Rexan shrugged, "i just couldn't resist."

Rolling his eyes, Rex grinned. "well it was lucky I saved you after your crash," he shook his head, "appearantly you didn't inherit your father's eccellent piloting skills.'

"Actually..." Rexan grinned and dumped down on the couch, "I did."

Rex snorted, "are you forgetting the part where you _crashed_."

Shaking his head, Rex shrugged, "I did that on purpose_"

"What!" Anakin walked across to Rexan, "did you just say you _crashed _on _purpose_?"

Obi-wan chuckled, "now you're in trouble."

"I had to make it look like I'd never flown before!" Rexan said defensively.

Anakin leant over Rexan, his hands resting on the arm of the couch. "I was nine when I first flew a ship," he told his son, "and I didn't _crash__." _

_xxx  
_

__"Start the attack when I arrive," She told the bounty hunter, "remember, don't kill him. This is just a warning."

He nodded, "I understand."

Mara smiled, "make sure you tell him that this attack if from Palpatine." She wanted him to know how displeased her Master was, "if you fail I'll arrange for _you _to have a little accident," she grinned at him, "a very _fatal_ accident."

As the bounty hunter left, Mara fingered the sleeve of her green dress and grinned, this was going to be so much fun.

xxx

The soft, musical laugh, had Rexan's head snapping around - his eyes widened, it was her! She was...

No, this couldn't be Tiffara; in his mind she was a giggling two year old - wo had loved to pull his hair. But it did explain why he had felt like he had known her when he had seen her two years ago.

Leia caught his gze, she frowned at his shocked look; then her eyes widened with understanding, her mouth dropped open in shock - Rexan was 'in love' with her best friend?

Tiffara smiled at him, "I guess you remember me then."

Swallowing, Rexan stood, "this is going to sound weird, but..." he took a deep breath, "Were you on Avirandel two years ago?"

"yes, my father and I were_" He eyes widened, "it was you." She gaped and then grinned, "father saw you, but he wasn't sure it was you."

Rexan smiled, what were the chances that he would see - and fal in love - with an old childhood friend? He took her hand, "it's good to see you Tiff," he was surprised at how much he remembered from before he was taken.

He didn't hear anything, just felt a suden burning pain as something struck him in the right side of his chest. he couldn't breathe, as his knees folded beneath him, he felt his father's arms around him as he vaguely heard screaming from somewhere...

A figure stood on the small balcony, "Palpatine send's his regards."

Rexan barely heard the words, couldn't make sense of them as his eyes closed and darkness swamped his mind.


	13. Chapter 12

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**__**.**_

"He tried to kill my son!"

Obi-wan winced at Anakin's angry tone, "he's alright Anakin_"

Anakin rounded on him, his fists clenched tight. "That is not the point!" His chest heaving, Anakin snarled, "Palpatine sent someone to kill my son!" Even now, with him far away, his family wasn't safe - he had failed, it was supposed to be his job to protect his family.

"Anakin," Obi-wan sighed softly, "you need to calm down."

"_Calm down_!" Anakin stared at him incredulously, "someone tried to _kill_ Rexan, and you want me to be _calm_!"

"Anakin, think!" Obi-wan exclaimed, looking at Anakin in exasperation. Walking forward, he shook his head, "Rexan is going to be fine." He smiled slightly as he looked at Anakin, "he's ok. But if we don't figure out who sent the man to kill Rexan_"

"We know who sent him Obi-wan," Anakin hook his head, "the shooter told us, remember."

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, "so Palpatine just happened to know where Rexan would be last night?" They had had the party in Bail's office in the Senate, no one could have known that. "He has someone working for him, why am I the only one who can see that?"

Padme closed her eyes, "he's right Ani. It's the only way this could have played out," they were being watched, someone was spying on them - and telling Palpatine everything.

x

Rexan's eye felt heavy as he dragged them open, he felt drained, weak. Groaning he tried to sit up - his chest flared with pain, gasping he took a shaking breath as he eased himself back into the pillows.

"Rexan," Leia's voice was thick with relief as she rushed to his side. 'How do you feel?"

Looking at her, he smiled weakly,"Surprisingly... Like I got shot," Rexan winced and closed his eyes. "Where's Dad?"

Leia looked down, "he's really angry." She said softly, "and really worried about you."

Rexan sighed, that didn't really answer his question, but Leia was obviously worried too. "I'm alright," he reached out for his little sister's hand, "I'll be fine Leia, I promise."

"he's not even here," Leia whispered, "and he can still hurt us."

Staring at Leia, Rexan shook his head. "No," squeezing her hand to make her look at him, "he can only hurt us if we let him." He couldn't let Palpatine break their family.

"But he nearly killed you," Leia whispered, "you could have died_"

"No," Rexan shook his head, this hadn't been an attempt to kill him. "Palpatine was sending _me _a message," He pushed himself to his feet, despite Leia's protest, he took a deep breath, focused on his father, and walked out of his room in the Temple of Healing.

xx

Leia rushed into the Council Chamber, her eyes wide, ""i'm sorry, i tried to stop him!"

Rexan walked in a second after her, his face was white, his breathing coming in shuddering gasps. Anakin leaped to his feet, "what are you doing?!" Rushing to his son's side, he quickly lead him to a chair, "you're supposed to be resting!"

Rexan shrugged, "I didn't feel like it." He looked at his father and shook his head, "I wanted to let you know that I was ok."

"By nearly killing yourself in the process?" Obi-wan shook his head, "you could of just asked Leia to come to us."

They were all so tense, worried - and in his father's case, angry - he needed to relieve the tension. Rex stood off to one side, his eyes locked on Rexan, an annoyed frown creased his brow. Grinning, Rexan cocked his head, "do I know you?"

Rex snorted, smiling thinly, "funny kid. Real funny,"

Tiffara chuckled, "you do know telling the same joke again and again is boring right?"

"Yeah," rexan smiled, "but I had to say _something _to ease the tension in here." He looked at his father, sighing at the worry he sensed coming off him in waves. "Seriously, I'm ok."

"Apparently, Palpatine wasn't really out to kill him."

Looking at Leia, rexan rolled his eyes. "He wants me to know that he could have had me killed, that he had me life in his hands." Looking at the people around him Rexan shrugged, "you know what I'm going to do about it?"

"what?" Leia asked softly.

"Absolutely nothing." Leia's shocked expression, was mirrored by everyone else, Rexan sighed. "he's a coward, he'd rather send someone else to do his dirty work then face us himself. He wants to throw _us_ off, to make us act and draw us into _his _plan." Shrugging, he leaned back in the chair, "I say, we ignore him, go on exactly as we were before."

Rexan lifted his chin, "There is only one thing on this galaxy more powerful than him, and that's us." He stood, his arms folding across his chest "If he wants a war, then we'll give him one."


	14. Chapter 13

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**__**.**_

Rexan paused as he walked passed the training arena, backing up, he peered in through the open door . Luke was training, going through a serious of drills by himself. Although he got on well with Luke, Rexan hadn't spent much time alone with his brother.

Walking into the training arena, he grinned. "Do you want a sparring partner?"

looking up at him, Luke smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Rexan had only been released from the Temple of Healing last night, so long as he didn't do anything strenuous."

Raising his eyebrows, Rexan shrugged. "Yeah, i guess you're right." he said with a grin, "training against a fourteen year old would be too exhausting."

Luke choked, "you know I am pretty good." he told Rexan, in a slightly fronted tone. "Dad says I'm better than he was when he was my age."

"Then what are you scared of?" Rexan asked, waggling his eyebrows, 'if I'm going to be going easy and you're 'pretty good'. Then you should be able to beat me hands down."

"Fine," Luke grinned, "just remember that i gave you the chance to walk away."

returning his brother's grin, Rexan laughed. "little brother, i have never walked away from anything in my life. why would I start now?"

x

"Come on Obi-wan," Anakin shook his head as he walked beside his friend, "when was the last time we trained together?"

Obi-wan cocked his head, opened his mouth... And frowned, "it can't have been that long ago.'

"Well it must have been," Anakin told him, "because I can't remember the last time we sparred."

Obi-wan snorted, smiling lightly, "well you do have a shocking memory at times."

"And you're getting rather old," Anakin quipped back, "maybe it was only yesterday and we've both forgotten?"

Obi-wan look appalled, "I am not old."

"Of cause not," Anakin said with a smile as obi-wan relaxed, "I said you were _getting _old." They were approaching the training arena now, and he could just make out the distinctive sounds of two lightsabers striking together, rapidly and repeatedly.

"Keep it up and we'll see who's 'getting old' Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped, "I can still beat you_"

"Shhh," Anakin cut him off, raising a hand as he made to protest. "Listen." they could hear the laughter now, and voices. Anakin grinned at Obi-wan, "it's Luke and Rexan."

xx

Neither one noticed when Anakin and Obi-wan walked in, Rexan was busy blocking Luke's, attack - a flurry of incredibly fast blows, from both sided - grinning, he pushed back, pressing his attack, forcing Luke to back up.

"Come on Luke," he said in a mock bored tone, "i thought you said you were good."

"I am good!' Luke snapped, "it's not my fault that you're better than me."

Rexan sighed and lowered his lightsaber, "it doesn't matter how good you are. if you know your opponent's tactics, you can use them against him."

Luke frowned, "it doesn't change the fact that you're better than me."

"When you're my age, you'll be better than me." Rexan told him.

Shaking his head, Luke's brow furrowed. "I don't think so," he was good, but Rexan was great. "I mean I'm learning really well but you're so much better than me."_"

"I'm only so good because i had to be," Rexan said as he saw Anakin and Obi-wan moving towards them, Rexan bit his lip and sighed, "I learned to fight by having an angry Sith Lord attacking me and telling me to 'defend myself'."

Anakin choked, "he just attacked you?"

Rexan nodded, "I learned pretty quickly how to fend off his attacks." but it had taken him years before he could actually attack and fight back. looking at Luke, he smiled, "that's why you'll be better than me." reaching out, he grasped his brother's shoulder. "you're being taught, you have people encouraging you, showing you what to do and how to do it better."

"And now, so do you." Obi-wan smiled at him, "I think it will be very difficult to determine who will be better out of the pair of you."

Rexan closed his eyes, "i keep forgetting how different everything is now." he'd gotten so used to having nothing, to being shamed and ridiculed without even really noticing. now he had a home, a family who loved him.

He would fight to defend them, and die to protect them if need be; no one would come between him and his family again.

_I'm sorry for the wait. I've been having some writers block issues lately. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon though. I would like to thank everyone who has been reviews - not just this story, but all my stories - it's inspiring to know that people enjoy my work._


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**_For those who read my Original 'Chapter Fourteen', I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it work... I couldn't figure out how to continue, so i came up with a new idea.  
_**

**_As I said, I am really sorry, but I hope that you will like the new 'Chapter fourteen' as much as the old._**


	16. Chapter 14

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN.

He couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt as he walked into the Council Chamber, especially when he saw his Father, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Obi-wan talking - it was like a weird deja vu, the only difference was him.

Obi-wan smiled at him, "Rexan, come sit down."

Swallowing, Rexan moved to one of the seats and slowly sat down. Looking at Master Windu, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," his voice was guilt ridden as he looked at the Jedi Master again, "for what happened last time I was here."

Master Windu smiled, shaking his head. "It was not your fault."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Rexan sighed and shook his head, "but I still chose to do it." Just like he had chosen to forget the truth, "Palpatine didn't force me to act the way I did, I made that decision myself." As much as they tried to convince him otherwise, he still felt that he was responsible.

Obi-wan chuckled and shook his head, when Rexan frowned at him, Obi-wan smiled. "You are so much like your father," he told Rexan, "you both focus on the negative side of things, and you both seem to have this innate ability to blame yourselves for everything that happens, whether it is actually your fault or not."

Anakin frowned at Obi-wan, before looking to Rexan. "None of this is your fault, Rexan." He told his son, "Palpatine is the only person to blame for your actions."

Rexan bit his lip, "It still feels like it was my fault."

"Blame yourself, you should not." Yoda told him, the ancient Jedi Master cocked his head. "Something important, you had to tell us?"

Rexan nodded, "I've been thinking about what Palpatine said, about having new allies." he said quietly, "And I realised that I might know where he is."

Obi-wan frowned, "How is that possible?"

"Palpatine left me alone sometimes, he always told me it was to get supplies..." Rexan shrugged as he looked at Obi-wan, "... But, if you have 'new allies', you'd have to stay in contact."

Anakin frowned, leaning forward in his seat. "How could you know where he is though?"

Grinning mischievously, Rexan shrugged. "A few years ago, Palpatine was injured during a fight with pirates and he let me pilot the ship while he tended to his wounds."Grinning mischievously, Rexan shrugged. "While he was gone... I went through the ship's travel logs."

His eyebrows raised, Master Windu frowned. "Not that it isn't a good thing, but why did you 'snoop' on Palpatine?"

"Curiosity mostly." Rexan shrugged, "I wanted to know where he went... And I thought if I knew, that he might let me come too."

"Where did he go?" Obi-wan asked, smiling at Rexan.

"Yanibar..." Shaking his head, rexan sighed, "... I don't know why he would go there though." When the four Jedi Masters stared at him, Rexan's frown deepened."What?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin smiled at Rexan, "I keep forgetting that you don't know all the Jedi history."

Rexan frowned at his father, "What does Yanibar have to do with the Jedi?"

"The Zeison Sha," at Rexan's confused frown, Anakin smiled, leaning forward as he began to explain. "Near the beginning of the New Sith Wars many friends and families of the Jedi, numbering in the thousands, fled to form a refuge from Sith attacks." He told his son, "Once the wars had ended, they expected the Jedi to return for them... But they didn't know that every Jedi with knowledge of the refuge had died in combat."

"What happened to them?"

"Because they believed the jedi betrayed them, they abandoned our teachings and created an independant 'order' of their own..." Obi-wan answered, continuing Anakin's explanation. "... After the end of the wars, some Zeison Sha returned to the galaxy..." Obi-wan shrugged, "because the Zeison Sha train their children with their families, when the the Jedi Order took their Force-sensitive children for training and conversion into the Order, they were extremely angry, and when they returned to Yanibar with reports of Jedi child-snatching, the general view of the Jedi diminished significantly as a result."

Rexan frowned, "so Palpatine has sided with a force sensitive community who hate jedi..." Actually, it made sense, in a diabolically evil way. "... What do we do?"

Master Windu shook his head, "we can't send Jedi to talk with them, they're not going to trust anything we say." Which made confronting Palpatine nearly impossible-

"So we don't send Jedi," Anakin shrugged as Obi-wan, Rexan, Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at him. "We could have Kitster go to them undercover to keep an eye on Palpatine," his childhood friend had been working as an undercover agent for the jedi ever since Rexan's abduction.

Obi-wan cocked his head, "That could work."

"If send Kitster to spy on Palpatine, careful he must be."

"Kitster knows how to keep a low profile," Anakin said, leaping to defend his friend. "Besides, we don't have any other options."

"Who is Kitster?' Rexan asked, looking at his father as he frowned in confusion.

Anakin grinned, "he's one of my oldest friends." He told his son, "We grew up together on Tatooine before i left to become a jedi... When he found out you had been kidnapped, Kitster came to me, swearing that he would do 'anything' he could to help find you."

Rexan blinked, staring at his father, slightly shocked. "That's a good friend," He whispered, wondering if he would ever have anyone who was that loyal to him.


	17. Chapter 15

_**SON OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_Sequel to '**Tortured Soul**'._

_**Palpatine kidnapped Rexan to escape when he was exposed; fourteen years later, Rexan Skywalker returns. He is angry, resentful, withdrawn_**_

_**Is he just a troubled, tortured, young man? Or is he something more sinister?**_

_**Rexan: 3 -17.  
**_

_**Luke/Leia: 14.  
**_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN.

Mara smiled at Luke, "I haven't seen you since Rexan was shot." She'd been beginning to think he was onto her,

"I'm sorry," Luke bit his lip and shrugged, "It's been a bit hectic since then..." Everyone was on high alert, "... We still haven't found the shooter."

They wouldn't find him either, Mara squeezed Luke's hand. "Is Rexan, ok?"

"He's great," Luke smiled and relaxed. "Of course, Dad's still being overprotective." It was hilarious - and annoying - "He has to know where all of us are at all times."

"Oh, no!" Mara laughed, her eyes gleaming. "He must be driving you crazy!"

"Well, it's not like we don't understand why he's doing it,' The knowledge that Palpatine had someone spying on them had everyone worried.

"So, there's no news on Palpatine?" Mara asked, gently pushing him for information.

"I'm sorry, Mara." Luke smiled at her, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything about him." He shouldn't be telling her about Rexan's shooting either... "I really am sorry," He hated keeping things from her.

"Don't worry about it," Mara smiled, hiding her disappointment as she took Luke's hand. "I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

"I was surprised when you asked to see me," Luke shrugged, looking at her hopefully, "you said you were busy when I contacted you earlier."

Cocking her head, Mara grinned, "Well, it gave me reason to see you."

"You..." Luke stared at her, swallowing, he licked his lips. "You like me?"

Grinning, Mara leaned over and kissed Luke - a quick, gentle peck - pulling back, Mara shrugged. "Does that answer your question?"

xx

_He ran, sobbing as he heard him pursuing him. He staggered, tripping over the uneven, rocking ground. He had to escape, had to get away from him! Sobbing in terror, pulling himself to his feet, he ran again-_

_He was knocked to the ground, held immobile by an unseen force... Then the burning lightning came, followed by the evil voice of his captor. "You will not escape me!"_

Rexan surged awake, his heart hammering in his chest from the remembered pain and fear. Swallowing he stood, his breathing shaky and unsteady. In the dream - memory - he had been eight or nine, he had tried to escape...

Striding out of his room, he headed for the front door of the apartment - his father was at the Temple. he opened the door-

And ran into Tiffara

Tiffara let out a small, startled cry as she staggered back.

Rexan smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm ok..." She stared at him, frowning, "Are you alright?" He looked... Scared-

"I'm fine," Rexan silently cursed as his voice shook. Swallowing, he shook his head and tried again, "I'm f-fine..." His shoulders were shaking as he choked on a sob.

"Shhh..." Tiffara hugged him, holding him as she gently lead him back into the apartment, guiding him to the couch, she sat beside him. "... what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Rexan closed his eyes. "It was a dream..." Swallowing, he licked his lips and looked at Tiffara. "... A memory."

"What happened?" There was a little fear in her gaze now, uncertainty, but she still wanted to help him.

Taking a deep breath, Rexan let it out slowly, trying to calm his own fear. "I tried to escape..." At Tiffara's gasp, he smiled tightly. "... I was about nine years old..." he told her, his hands shaking as he remembered the 'punishment' that had followed. "... Palpatine caught me... he hurt me for hours afterwards..." He still didn't understand how he could have forgotten how much Palpatine had hurt him.

"Oh, Rexan..." Tiffara stared at him, her eyes wide as she held him, he'd suffered so much. "... I'm so sorry."

Closing his eyes, Rexan leaned his head on Tiffara's shoulder, and took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you, for being here."

Smiling at him, Tiffara took his hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am now," Rexan smiled, opening his eyes to look at her. He still couldn't believe that it was her he'd seen two years ago, that it was her he had fallen in love with.

"What's that look for?"

Grinning at her, Rexan cocked his head. "Leia didn't tell you?" When Tiffara frowned at him, Rexan chuckled and shrugged. "Ever since I saw you on Avirandel, I haven't stopped thinking about you..." Tiffara's eyes were wide as Rexan reached out to brush back a lock of her hair, "... I heard you laughing, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Sitting forward, Tiffara kissed him, wrapping her arms around Rexan's neck as she leaned against him.

xxx

Anakin gasped, his eyes widening as he felt the intense love swell through his bond with Rexan.

As he staggered, Obi-wan caught his arm. "Are you okay?" Obi-wan asked, looking at him in concern.

"Whoa," Leaning against the wall of the Temple, Anakin opened his eyes. "I haven't felt anything like that since Padme and my wedding."

Obi-wan frowned in confusion, "Anything like what?"

"Spinning into infinity," Anakin shrugged staring off into space,"You know, that headlong spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart."

Now Obi-wan was truly confused as he shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Anakin grinned at Obi-wan, "Rexan's falling in love."

xx

Pulling away from Tiffara, Rexan closed his eyes, he wasn't used to kindness, didn't know how to respond-

"It's ok." Tiffara's hand cupped his cheek, turning his face so he was looking at her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

He'd been afraid for so long - He didn't know how else to be. "I don't know what to do..."

"Then trust us," Tiffara smiled at him. "Trust that we know what we're doing." She gently stroked his cheek, "We're all scared sometimes, Rexan..." Sighing, she hugged him, leaning her head against his chest. "... There's nothing wrong with needing help."

xxx

Mara grinned as she entered her room, Luke had no idea who she really was, had no clue that she was the 'spy'... As usual,Palpatine answered the moment she contacted him.

_"What is happening?"_

"They still have no idea who's behind Rexan's attack," Mara laughed, rolling her eyes. "His shooting has them all jumping at shadows."

Palpatine's hologram smiled, _"Then you are doing very well."_

Mara sighed and shook her head, "We may have a problem though," she said quietly, "Luke said that Rexan asked to see the Council about something urgently, but he would tell me what it was...' she lifted her head, "... Which is why i think it has something to do with you."

Palpatine frowned, _"Rexan doesn't know anything about me... Not really."_

Mara shook her head, "the only times he's closed up, is when I've asked about anything involving you."

_"Then you must be careful, Mara."_ Palpatine sighed and shook his head, _"Do not contact me again, until you know what Rexan told them."_


End file.
